User talk:Mr.Zalgopasta
Before You Post: Please for the love of Cthulhu create a new header when you start a new conversation. You don't need to do so when you respond just... "when you start a new conversation". Also, please leave your signature. This'll all help in making my talk page less confuzzling. Thank you for your time :))))))) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Pokemon ZKhan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdozzy (Talk) 21:55, June 26, 2011 hmmm.. "experiences like ghost encounters or strange places or items. I'm working on my second creepypasta but I'm always busy." Three elegys 23:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ummmmmmmmmm... who was phone? opps forgot to put my sig Three elegys 23:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha that would explain who phone was :D Mr.Zalgopasta 23:43, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Art for the pasta, you say? Do you have any examples of artwork you've done in the past? RetardoTheMagnificent 19:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Well...I don't have art specifically FOR the pasta. I wanted to get some feedback before I actually started doing some Fransisco Goya shit :D Mr.Zalgopasta 22:59, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature Please use your Signature, and I like animes at times. how about you? Weirdozzy 02:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) No problem the user wanted me to, and I don't know who is on my badge I didn't make them haha. Weirdozzy 02:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Its ok, and I don't even know what helsing is, I just like a few animes, Mainly Berserk, and The OLD pokemon, I conisder it an anime. The newer episodes are retarted. Weirdozzy 02:13, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, I don't care about badges haha. Weirdozzy 02:15, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Warning Ok, i have to give you your warning now... Do not add categories like that, it looks like pointsgamming when you do, and I don't want you banned. If you have Creature/demon/ghost. Dont add anymore for example a story involving satan would just say "Demon/devil" and a story involving a being would just say "Being" pick one man. Also don't make categories up, like Graveyard. Weirdozzy 20:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Saxophone? Which type of sax do you play? Sorry for being extremely creepy, but I'm curious. I play all the sax's... mainly tenor though. P.S. please leave your sig. :))))))) Mr. Zalgopasta: "So it was a like dark and like stormy night right?" 17:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I fail. I thought I did leave my signiture, my bad. “Believe me, if I started murdering people there'd be none of you left.." 19:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Haha no prob :)))))) Mr. Zalgopasta: "So it was a like dark and like stormy night right?" 19:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Poetry-style So you do Prose poetry? That should be fine. Any style poetry is technically fine if that's your best area, but for others I would not suggest poetry if you don't know what you're doing...for others reading this. ClericofMadness 01:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Nice Image Here's another slendy one for ya, courtesy from Cracked ;) Bushcraft Medic 16:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Just wanted to say thanks for the tips. Linkotan 00:50, October 4, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean, this will be the end of me.png? I know this site is for pastas that should be SCARY, but I felt I'd loosen up a bit and make a little troll pasta :E Simba7032 02:33, October 9, 2011 (UTC)simba7032 Haha, I see that now. Thanks for explaining :D Simba7032 12:59, October 9, 2011 (UTC) In America, You are a Winner But today, a WINNER is YOU. Such is life in Soviet Creepypassia. Your entry, Play Something won the CPWH11 contest! ClericofMadness 08:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does suck. You get used to it. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkforpresident 00:38, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Compliments Thanks for the compliment on my creepypasta!Unsettling Penne 03:39, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nope.avi, it's a Dream Theater reference. Weirdowithcoffee 20:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" Lol it's hard to have a bad taste in music when you listen to literally everything (save for pop). Mr.Zalgopasta 22:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Do you like Tool? Weirdowithcoffee 19:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" But of course. If I was lead of the "3rd Music Reich" (as I like to put it) Tool would be in the history textbooks. Mr.Zalgopasta 23:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Spam Page fixed Sorry, fixed my page. I didn't mean to spam, but I changed the text to white. Thanks for letting me know though. ;D No problem man. Also, change the heading so mah talk page doesn't get all confuzling :P Do remember to leave your signature too :))))))) Mr.Zalgopasta 22:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you I noticed to suggested the ban on Badassassin. Thank you so much for doing that. His pastas were really getting on my nerves.Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 22:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ^_^ I like to keep the quality level on this wiki high. I can't stand it when people spam the site. People like Cleric, Sloshed, Bush, etc. don't deserve to put up with all that shit. It's also kind of selfish on my part because I don't like the thought of having the stories I've worked so hard on being on the same site as shit like Badassassin's... well... shit :P Mr.Zalgopasta 23:44, January 10, 2012 (UTC) JTHM Could you please remove the jthm storie i wrote...people hate ithttp://creepypasta.Mental--Girl 23:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Only admins can do that :P Mr.Zalgopasta 15:32, January 15, 2012 (UTC) EPISODE 3 Did you even hear the news of Episode 3 being finished? 01:12, January 16, 2012 (UTC) OMG NO!!! When did you finish it?!?!?! Mr.Zalgopasta 23:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Constructive Critisism Thanks for your Constructive Critism of sort's. No prob. For future references... no matter how brutal mah honesty is... it's constructive :))))))) Also please do make a new heading on my talk so it doesn't get all confuzzling. Mr.Zalgopasta 21:16, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm Sorry i dont know what i did that was my first post im sorry if i did anything wrong didnt want it like a blog post sorry 1) It's ok. Just read the site rules. 2) Please make a new heading every time you leave me a message ^_^ 3) Please leave your signature. In case you're wondering you make a new article by clicking the little button on the right of your screen (above the chat room) that says "Add Page". Simple as that. Mr.Zalgopasta 01:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey Weirdo... I might've heard of them, but I've never looked into their music. YOU MAKE ME TOUCH YOUR HANDS FOR STUPID REASONS! 01:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, not bad. They remind me a bit of Meshuggah with SOAD style vocals. YOU MAKE ME TOUCH YOUR HANDS FOR STUPID REASONS! 01:31, January 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: SpicyHandofMarriage Actually, its on my soundcloud: http://soundcloud.com/officialwormie Please look here. Can you re-read The Live Minecraft? I polished it up abit, and i wondered if you could be persuaded to remove the talk page you created. (I am not the original creator, just th editor)Kasper Brofist 01:36, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hello. I'm wrote the creepypasta ´´Story of the blank`` and i wanted to thank you for help me to edit it. I'm no the best to talk english, yo hablo español en realidad ( i really talk spanish). And.....well, thanks again. Bye. No problem :))))))) Mr.Zalgopasta 21:19, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Question?? My Zalgopasta how old are you? Just Wondering cause your post about you having a ghost in your house made me think "If he still lives wth his parents does that mean he's still a teen or just a really lazy person? NAH he's not lazy for he is He who waits behind the pasta! DUH!" I am Barack Obama, and I approve this message. 15:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm still only 15 :P Mr.Zalgopasta 21:19, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Yea im only 14 so... Soulsfury56 21:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol so neither of us are lazy. You don't need to add a new heading since it's the same conversation btw. Thank you for (potentially) paying attention to my requests of adding a new heading when you leave a "new message". Maybe I should have re-worded that :P Mr.Zalgopasta 00:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Teh Metal Forumz Hey Zalgo, I noticed you like metal music so I was wondering if you could join a forum/website I lurk on. You don't have to, I'm just suggesting. If you do, my forum name is Doomster. "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 00:32, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Weirdo please, add a new heading. I'll think about joining. I've been getting bombarded with schoolwork and it looks like it's gonna stay that way but if I can find the time I'll join, sure. Mr.Zalgopasta 00:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Spongebob Bootleg? Could I turn my 1/28 update part of theSpongebob Bootleg episode into a seperate story and leave the top part on the actual bootleg episode page? Let me put it in Spongebob terms: you should take everything EXCEPT for what was OC... AND PUSH IT SOMEWHERE ELSE! In other words yes, as long as 1/28 update was all you wrote. If that's not the case get rid of everything else you added too. Mr.Zalgopasta 00:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Please for the love of Cthulhu make a new heading when you change the topic and put your signature. Congrats You won the christmas contest. CONGRATULATIONS HERE IS YOUR PRIZE OF 1 PIXEL AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 01:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) A Very Bizarre Reverend I was wondering if you've ever heard of this band. That thar is one of the greatest songs of all time IMO. "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 05:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol yeah I've heard of them in passing. I've only heard snippets of that tune as well but never got to hear the full thing. It's kinda hard to listen to a 20 min. song and not get interrupted :P Mr.Zalgopasta 21:30, February 2, 2012 (UTC) NICE!!! Nice job on winning POTM!! I read your story before it was potm and it was (and still is) AMAZING! good job man.. Thank you!!!! ^o^ Mr.Zalgopasta 21:28, February 2, 2012 (UTC) My Dark Master... I beg of you to come for me... Please, take my soul... Zalgo.1 18:22, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Zalgo.1 (a follower of your darkness) Muahahahahahaha... yesss my cult is growing! First stop, this wiki. Next stop. EVERYTHING!!!! Mr.Zalgopasta 23:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) The Meeting Of The Seven Warlords Of The Chat All of us Chatbukai ought to have a meeting sometime soon. "Remember I'll always love you, as I claw your fucking throat away..." 05:29, February 15, 2012 (UTC) On what? There's only one chat room :P Mr.Zalgopasta 22:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) IRC? Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 02:05, February 18, 2012 (UTC) When? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Article Listing Hey Zalgo can you do the article listing today. I'm busy. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:LonelyPages&limit=500&offset=0 Is this Sloshed? Just wondering. I might not be able to do so today but if not today then I'll be able to tomorrow. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Blog If you were trolling that whole time, then lemmie say congrats, 8/10 lol ObliterationoftheSelf 06:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Not trolling. Just annoyed to the point of posting an incoherent and not-well-thought-out blog post ^_^ lol I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I've got something for you http://goddamnshitthebed.com/ Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 01:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I followed the link and all I got was an x-ed out .png with "Typical." written under it :/ Did I do something wrong? lol I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Nope, but here's a better one: http://shitthebed.ytmnd.com/ Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 00:36, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Earplugs. Max volume. A new pair of pants. I REQUIRE THEM! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 01:28, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Lol, have you actually heard Rosetta Stoned, the Tool song? Me? The chosen one? They chose me! And I didn't even graduate from fucking high school. 07:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) WHHAATTTT???!!! TYPE LOUDER! THE LINK WAS TOO LOUD! Lol but yes, I have heard the song. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming admin. Sloshedtrain 00:00, February 24, 2012 (UTC) What? *looks up at user heading* OMFG! XD Thankies. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:01, February 24, 2012 (UTC) You and me both have hammers now ;) It's KOROMO! 00:02, February 24, 2012 (UTC) HIGH FIVE!!!! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC) New to the Wiki Hi, I just joined the Wikia and I am terrible with computers. So, I am thoroughly confused by the "User Submissions" page rule... I've added my first creepypasta, it is original, but I did not put the OC category on it, because I cannot figure out how I add my name, and article to that long list of User Submissions on the User Submissions page. I sure wish there was some explicit, step-by-step explaination about what button I need to press in order to put my submission on that list. I tried hitting the "Edit" button up at the top of the page but found myself uncertain if I was doing the right thing, so I backed off. Then I scrolled to the bottom of the User Submissions page and tried the "add category" box but that tiny invisible text box within the misleadingly large box didn't seem right...so I didn't do that either. It doesn't help that this "Cleric" guy is threatening all these penalties for anyone who doesn't follow all of his instructions, but at the same time, he doesn't tell us exactly HOW to follow his instructions...so...what do I do? Firstly, remember to sign your posts, so we know who the hell you are. Secondly, go to the Article Listing, select a letter(Such as "L") that corresponds with the first letter in your pasta(excluding "The" and spaces) and click that letter. Press the edit button at the top and add a link to your pasta in alphabetical order, using double of brackets of this kind. Then, mark your pasta as OC, and go to the User Submissions, click the big edit button, and add your name between four equals signs, in alphabetical order. Now, add your a link to your page. Viola. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 02:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I was right in the middle of "publishing" this message to you when I noticed the "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (Dugarte 02:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC)) or the signature button" 'right above this text box. This site sure has a lot of specific rules. I wish it had specific instructions for following all the rules. I'm not very good with computers, so I guess that might be part of the problem, but it doesn't help that this "cleric" guy starts off by threatening everyone with penalties if they don't follow all his instructions, but then he doesn't provide specific step-by-step directions on how to follow all his rules. I've posted my first creepypasta, and I managed to add it to the "Article Listing", but I cannot for the life of me figure out how to add my name and my article to the "User Submissions" page. There are no specific directions on how to do this, all I know is I'm not allowed to add the category "OC" to my article until I figure out how to add myself to that list. I tried the "Edit" button at the top of the article on User Submissions...but I wasn't sure that was the right way to go and didn't want to mess anything up, so I backed off that. Then I tried scrolling down to the bottom of the page and using the "add category" button, but that invisible black-on-black little text box within that misleadingly large grey box didn't seem right either. So I'm stumped. Can you tell me specifically HOW I add my name and my article to the User Submissions page so I can claim my original content as my own and not have it stolen while I'm getting penalized for not following the rules that have no instructions on how to follow them? Thanks. Dugarte 02:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC)Dugarte 1. Cleric doesn't "threaten" people. He means it. It's a matter of site maitenence dude. 2. Just go to "User Submissions", add your name (in alphabetical order) by making a new heading with your username as the title of said heading, and under your heading post a link to the pasta. Save for the whole heading business it's pretty much the same thing at the Article Listing. 3. You should have continued with "Edit". From there follow ^^ above. Regards, I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 02:49, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Somebody vandalized the AL?! Which part of it?! Where?! Who?! AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 03:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) YOU TOOK A SNAPSHOT OF IT! It was like "LOL I SUCK DICK" on the L section! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:34, February 24, 2012 (UTC) umm, that was just an example of how to update the article listing, that was not real. Bill9929 (talk) 17:40, February 24, 2012 (UTC) What bill said. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 17:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh... nevermind then ^_^ I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:48, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:MUSIC QUESTION! Meshuggah, no contest. Lamb Of God is meh IMO. Music question for you: Electric Wizard or Khanate? It's KOROMO! 23:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol I love Lamb of God but I think I have to agree with you ^_^ ... *eenie meenie meinie moe* Khanate I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:42, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I have no real part in this, but perhaps Rings of Saturn would be to your liking? One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 23:44, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I prefer 'lectric Wizard. It's KOROMO! 23:47, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Eh. I'd rather not have to choose ^_^ I like RoS. Not quite as much as The Faceless though. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Where are you? Ahoy Aidan, I noticed you haven't been on chat lately. Not pestering, just wonderin'. It's KOROMO! 03:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Ik I've been really busy with put-off-till-the-last-minute schoolwork. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 10:53, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the AL. Thank you for updating the AL. The orphaned pages hasn't updated this past days. And the pastas kind of piled up. Thanks anyway :) Sloshedtrain 23:18, February 29, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Not that I'm starting to get the hang of things I'll be able to patrol much more confidently :))))))) I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) What I said or what Xan said? MooseJuice 18:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Wait... what? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:21, March 1, 2012 (UTC) SpongeBob Poll Can you please tell me a reasonable explaination for my page's deletion? "If you ever suffer something you cannot do, you know you can do it in the end"(MINECRAFT!!!!) 21:28, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Because: 1) The grammatical errors were just... ugh don't get me started. 2) Extremely cliched 3) Just a really bad story overall. If you fix it up and make it coherent, more original, and make the story... good, then I'll remove the poll. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:32, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello so i herd u liek many music Have you ever heard of the band Agalloch?--'"Let go of the tangible mass of your mind. It is only an illusion." 15:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) AGALLOCH ROCKS. It's KOROMO! 16:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Indeed I have commrade. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:33, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Smile.jeff hey why don't you like my smile.jeff thing? i worked so hard on it. :( Subliminalandcreepy7 00:38, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Like I said on the article's talk page, it had a lot of potential. Just work on expanding the plot dearie. Also, whenever you change the topic remember to add a new heading to my talk page. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC)